


A Clean Getaway

by tenaciousAeolai



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Digital Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 17:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciousAeolai/pseuds/tenaciousAeolai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aradia takes Terezi to one of her excavation sites, one she probably should have explored more thoroughly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Clean Getaway

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anachronicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anachronicity/gifts).




End file.
